El viaje de Chihiro 2: Memorias perdidas
by Lara Rios
Summary: ¡Hola, fans del Viaje de Chihiro! Como muchos de vosotros, me quedé con las ganas de que hicieran la segunda parte de la película. Lamentablemente, no la van a hacer. Así que he decidido hacerla por mi propia cuenta: Una Chihiro de 15 años que ha perdido la memoria, un Kohaku algo cambiado. Y un enorme problema del mundo de los dioses que afectará, si no se para, al resto del mundo


Todos nos sentamos cuando entró el profesor. Más contento que de costumbre.

-Hola, chicos. Hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo que empezará las clases hoy. Mirad de ser amables con él.

La verdad, comprendía el marrón que suponía tener que cambiar de colegio. Aún más, cuando los compañeros que hasta ahora te han ignorado te obsequian con ramos de flores. Y para luego llegar a un lugar en el que todos te miran raro por ser el nuevo. No lo había visto, pero ya me compadecía de él.

En ese momento, decidió al fin entrar en clase.

Era bastante alto. Y llevaba recogido el pelo oscuro de tal manera, que según cómo le daba la luz desprendía reflejos azulados. Sus ojos verdes nos miraron a todos con determinación, haciendo que muchas chicas se le quedaran mirando.

No podía describir cómo me sentía en este momento. Quizá llegué a sonrojarme un poco, pero no lo sabía. Lo único que me llenaba la mente en ese momento es que tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes.

-Me llamo Kohaku Noshi. Encantado.

-Igualmente- un montón de chicas se levantaron para acompañarlo a un pupitre. Se formó bastante alboroto, pero el profesor no dijo nada. Estaba contento de tener a alguien nuevo, ya que el pueblo en el que vivíamos era muy pequeño.

El chico me miró. ¿También le sonaría mi cara?

La verdad es que durante las dos semanas siguientes hablé poco con él. Más bien me dedicaba a observarlo, admirada por la autoridad y la determinación que mostraba. Aunque cuando la gente le preguntaba por vídeo juegos o cosas así, miraba de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Mis padres se reían de mí al ver que mis dibujos lo representaban a él, algunas veces. Pensaba que era un chico un tanto extraño. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Pero siempre contestaban:

-Me parece que mi pequeña Chihiro se ha enamorado.

Esa frase me ponía de los nervios. Pero... Quien sabe. Tal vez sí que me gustaba un poco, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Naoko nos propuso de ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya que era sábado. No tenía muchas ganas, la verdad. Pero era mejor que quedarme en casa durante toda la mañana.

Me puse una sudadera blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos tejanos. Desde hacía un tiempo había tenido por costumbre ir descalza cuando tenía oportunidad, así que mis viejas bambas amarillas quedaron substituidas por unas chanclas de esas que tienen la tira del dedo gordo del pie. Mis padres todavía estaban desayunando cuando me fui.

Yume y Naoko no tardaron mucho en llegar. Y pronto nos encontrábamos caminando por algún que otro camino de tierra, con pinta de que no pasaba nadie por ahí desde hacía años. Las chicas iban bromeando, pero yo no les prestaba atención. Era la quinta vez que veía una especie de mono de piedra en el camino, el cual parecía que me miraba. No me gustaba nada el lugar.

-Yume... ¿Podemos volver? Tengo hambre. No he desayunado. Naoko...

Lo sé, mis excusas eran pésimas.

-Si quieres comer -dijo Yume- , he traído un poco de pan y queso. Si quieres, podemos parar.

-Bueno... Vale.

Por tal de no seguir el camino, haría lo que fuera.

Montamos una especie de píc-nic improvisado con mi sudadera (llevaba una camiseta debajo) y la mochila de Yume. Fui a comer un bocado, que escuchamos un ruido proveniente del bosque. El pánico me entró de golpe.

-Naoko...- me agarré a su brazo como pude.- Vayámonos de aquí.

-Caminemos un poco más. No seas tan miedica, Chihiro.

-Te pareces a mi madre. Qué mala eres.

Qué mal... ¿Sabes esa sensación de que hay algo que te está vigilando mientras no lo ves? La sensación que tenía en ese momento era cien mil veces peor. Yume estaba tan animada como Naoko, que luchaba para que le dejara el brazo un rato.

-Agárrate a Yume, por favor. Me haces daño.

-Vayámonos de aquí.

Siempre había sido muy miedica, pero no lo podía evitar.

Estuve mirando el suelo durante todo el camino, por tal de evitar volver a contar los monos de piedra, cuando las otras dos se pararon. Y tuve que alzar la mirada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Naoko, apuntando hacia algo que había al final del camino.

-Parece un túnel- dijo Yume -. Está al final del camino, parece.

-Pues entonces ya nos podemos ir- mi voz sonaba a desesperación. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con misterio, terror, o hechos paranormales, no estaba para nada dentro de mis aficiones.

-Venga, acerquémonos un poco más. Si total, llevamos caminando media hora como mucho.

-¡No! Por favor...

-No seas tan pesada, Chihiro.

No sé si fue la sobredosis de adrenalina que fluía en mí a causa del miedo, que fui capaz de distinguir perfectamente la figura que se encontraba en la entrada del túnel, dispuesta a entrar.

Estaba vestido con extrañas, como si fueran de otra época. Llevaba recogidos solamente los pelos más largos, dejando una media melena que le cubría, en las partes más largas, hasta el principio del cuello. Ese color oscuro con reflejos azulados no lo había visto en ninguna otra parte salvo en él. No podía ser otro que Kohaku.

-Noshi- murmuré por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? Chihiro, me haces daño.

En ese momento, recordé lo fuerte que me estaba aferrando a Yume. Me aparté de ella bruscamente.

-Lo siento. Es que...

-¿Dijiste algo de Noshi?- Dijo Naoko.

-No, nada. Habrá sido el viento.


End file.
